warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Troll
Trolls are large humanoid monsters, as witlessly stupid as they are bone-crushingly powerful. They commonly join rampaging armies of Greenskins for the promise of food. Trolls are found in their greatest numbers in the lands of Troll Country, which borders the lands of Norsca to the north and other chaos tainted regions in close proximity to the Chaos Wastes. Trolls are by nature creatures of Chaos, the corrupting taint of Chaos playing a primary role in their origins and continued existence. Trolls are voracious creatures, mostly motivated by food and eating than anything else, and appropriately, their digestive systems can cope with almost anything, including, as rumored, rock and metal. Trolls are infamous for several abilities. Their digestive juices are among the most corrosive acids known in the Old World, and disembowelling a Troll can often result in the death of the attacker himself as the acid sprays out. Secondly, Trolls possess an uncanny ability of quickly regenerating even the most grievous wounds. In due time almost all wounds will be healed, their only known weakness being fire. Trolls sometimes make use of weapons, such as primitive stone clubs and bones, although they are more than capable of ripping someone apart with their bare hands and claws. Breeds *'Common Trolls' - These Trolls are usually found roaming the wild, hunting animals or praying on travelers and livestock. They are dull-witted, yet capable fighters, although easily distracted. Greenskin tribes often "bribe"" these Trolls to join their WAAAGH!s, promising an opportunity to eat Humans, Dwarfs and their many other foes. (or even Goblins should there temporarily be no enemy to fight and the Troll be hungry, not that the Orcs care.) *'River Trolls' - Are Trolls that, as their name suggests, live in shallow waters such as rivers or marshes. They usually pray on fish, yet there have been numerous reports of fishermen gone missing. These Trolls are foul, their rancid smell noticeable from afar. These Trolls are rightly feared for their ability to vomit acid onto their victims. *'Stone Trolls' - Are native to mountainous and rocky regions, and occasionally eat rocks and stones. As a result they have acquired stone-like characteristics, like a very tough hide. Another extraordinary characteristic is that they are extremely resistant towards magic. *'Chaos Trolls' - While all Trolls are inherently creatures of Chaos, some have undergone more direct mutation that has twisted them into even more fearsome creatures than normal. They can possess all forms of mutations, two heads being a common affliction. Like all Trolls, they are a terrifyingly powerful, fast moving creature with flesh that can quickly restore itself, or, to be precise, warp itself into ever more terrible mutations. Unlike most Trolls, however, they literally use vomit as a weapon, acidic bile dissolving the flesh of their puny enemies. They can throw up even more repulsive things, including swathes of carnivorous worms or even the energy of Chaos. While the common River and Stone Trolls ally with Greenskins, these children of Chaos are loyal to their Dark God fathers and they will often accompany the Warriors of Chaos in their campaigns. Unfortunately for the latter, no amount of mutations has managed to cure their stupidity and animosity. Source * Armybook: Orcs and Goblins (5th Edition) pg. 92 * Armybook: Orcs and Goblins (6th Edition) pg. 21 * Armybook: Orcs and Goblins (7th Edition) pg. 32 * Armybook: Warriors of Chaos (7th Edition) pg. 60 Category:Monsters Category:Greenskins Category:Races Category:T Category:Creatures Category:Beasts